Watterson Bonding
by lexboss
Summary: To start off the morning Nicole surprises her family with a little trip to an Establishment that will get the family together for a husband, wife and kids bonding.


Inside the living room, the Watterson's were all sitting together at the couch or on the floor or leaning on the back of it watching TV as Nicole was at the phone talking on it to someone bringing curiosity to the 6 of what she's doing, as while curious Gumball whispered to his twin. "Hey Lexy, do you know what Mom's doing?" She shrugged.

"Don't know? But I hope it's something good."

Gumball nodded. "I hope so too Sis." He then looked over at his Brothers Darwin and Dante, including their Sister as before he could ask Dante told him looking at him with both eyes without moving his head. "Don't ask Gumball, we don't know either. And I'm sure Richard doesn't either."

"Yeah, let's just wait in case it's something she'll tell us," Richard told his Son in a whisper as well. "I'm as desperate as all of you to know but I want to be surprised." After telling them they continued to watch the Television which was now showing Daisy the Donkey, as while watching they soon heard the sound of a click from the phone being put back.

Soon Nicole walked in front of the TV with a happy expression on her face as she said with a smile. "Ok everyone, get up and let's go to the car." When she told them while turning off the TV Richard asked curiously. "Sure honey, but why?" When he asked she told them. "I'll tell you when we're all inside of the car, now let's go." after telling them they all then got up and followed her to the car.

Later

As they were inside the car Nicole was on the Driver side driving them all to who knows where as after staying a bit silent for the moment Nicole soon told them all, breaking the silence. "Richard, kids. If you're all wondering where we're going, we are going somewhere special for all of us." They all became interested in what the special place is as Nicole continued.

"After a bit of working and being paid overtime, I was able to save some of our funding for us to go to a family-friendly establishment in town. And the best part of it, the place had opened up just recently."

Richard began to gesture his hands towards her. "Which is...?" He waited for her answer before she placed her hand onto his and told him. "It's a surprise. We're just a couple minutes away from it. As long as there isn't any traffic jams along the way we should get there fast." She then let go, placing her hands onto the wheel to continue driving down the road.

Later

After a bit of driving the family soon made it to the establishment Nicole was talking about, revealing to be Daisy the Donkey themed as the building was the color of pink and yellow, the front had a large neon glow of Daisy the Donkey herself holding herself above the words, Dasiy's Danish Dinery, as from the windows of the building it reveals what looked to be arcade games, booth and party tables, including a pipe maze that goes up to the ceiling connected to a stairway to go inside of it and a couple of slides to exit out of it.

Seeing this, the kids along with Richard looked at it in amazement, mostly Anais, due to her being very fond of the character of her favorite TV show herself, seeing this, Nicole couldn't help but smile as she said. "Surprise." She then told them. "If you're ready to head in with me, just say the-" She soon stopped seeing the family already gone out of the car, making her look at the entrance seeing them waiting for her.

"Come on Nicole!"

Richard shouted happily as his wife giggled knowing her husband's silliness as she exits out of the car and began walking towards them, opening the double doors with them following behind her, soon making it to the counter where Larry, in his outfit greeted the family in a happy-go-lucky tone.

"Hello! Welcome to Daisy the Donkey's Daisy's Danish Dinery, how can help you today?" He then noticed it was the Watterson's as Nicole hands him the right amount of cash for her and her family. "A table for a family of 7 please."

After telling him he then took the cash and put it in the cash register telling them with a small smile as he stamped a Daisy the Donkey face made of invisible ink on the back of her their hands that can only be detected by a UV light above them as he said. "Have a good time in Dasiy Danish Dinery. In case you leave these invisible ink symbols of Daisy will allow you back in as long as they're on." After telling them he then let them in.

"Thanks!" The kids all said as they enter with their parents, as while they do Larry tells them with a bit of worried tone. "Also be careful in there, some of the decorations are delicate." After telling them they soon make it to the booth that they can sit at, while there, Nicole told her husband and children with a smile. "Stay here everyone, I'm going to go and get some tokens so will be able to play."

As she got up and left to the prize counter to get the token the 6 sat at their booth, waiting for her to come back as while waiting Dante asked curiously. "So, what're you guys going to do when she comes back? I'm thinking of trying out to the arcade shooters here." He said while pointing his thumb over to an arcade game booth that has a two handle gun connected to it.

"We're thinking of trying the games too. The fighting ones to be exact."

Gumball told him with Darwin nodding, looking over at the Street Fighter-like game, showing two characters in pixelated form fighting each other in CPU mode, as Lexy told them. "Same, but I'm going to try the ones that give out more tickets." Anais then told them. "I'm going to try a few too, but I might out the pipe maze and see Daisy the Donkey at the front stage." She told them pointing at the stage covered by the curtains.

"That sounds great."

He then looked at Richard and asked. "What're you going to do Dad?" When he did with the others looked at their father, he gave a laugh when questioned and then told them. "Oh kids, I'm going to be right here, and hang out with Mom, and also enjoy some of the snacks they have here." After telling them Nicole began to head over to them carrying 5 cups of tokens each for the 5 kids as she said while handing it to them.

"Here you go, kids. After you each use half of your tokens, come back here for the snacks will be ordering. Ok?" The five nodded to her saying. "Yes, Mom." "Yes Ms. Mom." as they got up from the booth and head out to go and play the games as Nicole sat next to her husband as they watched their kids head off to play their games.

Meanwhile

In the Arcade area, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Lexy, Dante, are playing the games they wanted to play as both Darwin and Gumball were playing two fighting games together in story mode, taking turns as the players they choose to go against their opponents as while fighting Gumball shouted.

"Taste the power of, BUTTON MASHING!" He said as he began to mash the fighting buttons, punching and kicking the opponent until they were down and out as the game said. "Chapter Complete!" Moving on to the next chapter as while they play, Dante was over at a shooting game, leaning back, letting his two tails control the gun and its trigger buttons to fire at the enemies in the game that are trying to get him.

While he was getting perfect headshots out of the enemies, making their heads explode and their bodies evaporate into nothingness, as he said. "I'm about to get the new high-score." While he shoots, now hitting the targets appearing on the supposed boss, Lexy was at a pinball game, making the bumpers hit the marble that's in the game, knocking it into the point panels and tunnels to earn the tickets depending on the score she gets.

"Yes!" Lexy said happily with a grin as she made the marble go into the 50,000 points tunnel, earning the said points as she continued to play, as nearby her, Anais was playing the wheel of prizes, as when she put the token in, she then looked at the lever and tried to grab it, which was difficult due to her short size as she soon got it and pulled it down.

After doing that she then let go after safely reaching the bottom as the level went back up, making the wheel spin as while it did that, Anais pulled herself up to get to the large red button as she watched the wheel spin, making her eyes narrow as she paid attention to where she should stop the wheel, as after a second or 2 she then pressed the button and watched as the wheel slow down.

"Come on...Come on..." Anais said as she watched the wheel decrease speed before stopping on the jackpot panel, making her pump her fist back saying happily. "Yes!" As she began to gather the tickets together as they continue to come out of the machine that's spitting them out.

Later

After playing a couple of the arcade games, and earning some tickets and or high-scores, the five soon began to come back to the booth they're sitting at, where their parents are at, as when they came back, the two noticed it as Nicole gave a surprised look before smiling as she said. "It's good to see you 5 coming back in time." As they sat down she then asked curiously.

"How were the arcade games?"

When asked Gumball and Darwin started first. "It was great Mom when me and Darwin started playing the fighting games we found one that has a tag team for the both of us." Darwin then finished. "Yeah. We fought every single enemy in the game, including the secret boss to get the true ending. We even got tickets because of it." After telling them they then took out the stacks of the tickets they won as Lexy then began.

"And I won some of my tickets from then pinball games here, including some of the sports arcade games like soccer, bowling, and football." She then took out what looked to be the same amount of tickets Gumball and Darwin won as she told the family. "I won most of the tickets by beating the original high-score." When she finished Dante then started. "I also earned some tickets from the shooting games I've played since most of them are more than just getting a high score."

As he told them he took out his stacks of tickets that he had gotten for playing the shooting games he was at. "It wasn't really easy though. So many of the bonus levels were rigged." When he told them a flashback in his mind showed him playing a certain shooting game with a bead of sweat coming from his head as he tried his best to win, as while he had that Anais then took out her tickets next.

"I-ugh...Got these...In a jackpot on the wheel spinner." She grunted, struggling to pick up the tickets she got, which were a bit taller than the others tickets, as after feeling relieved not having to hold the tickets, she continued. "I also got a few more from the token sweeper." After she finished Nicole and Richard smiled at them. "That's great kids."

Nicole told them as Richard added. "Yeah look how much you all got. We could probably get a large or special prize with all these tickets." He said as he pointed at the wall shelf of the prize counter, showing the cool toys, games, and other devices that are on them as after doing that, Larry soon came over to table panting as he was rushing, soon placing a pizza-sized Danish onto the table along with a couple of snacks on the side.

"There you go, Watterson's. A family sized Danish pizza with a size of donuts, fritters, cookies, along with your drinks." After telling them he then said while pointing his thumb over to the prize counter. "Now if you excuse me, I need to help over at the prize counter."

He then ran over to the prize counter, jumping over it and onto the other side, getting up as he began to ask the people there what they would like to cash their tickets in for, as while he was doing that, the 7 looked at the food in front of them as Richard asked with a smile.

"What're we all waiting for? Let's Eat!"

After telling his family they all agreed and began to get their plates to use to get what they want to eat as after getting what they wanted they soon began to chow down on the desserts they have in front of them while sipping from the straws of their drinks.

Later

When they finished their snacks and finished using the rest of their tokens, the 7 began to make their way over to the prize counter to get what they want to get before leaving as after cashing their tickets in, Larry grabbed the tickets and soon checked to see how many they've collected as he told them when the machine gave him the number of tickets they've collected.

"Alright, the balance of the tickets you've all collected is up to 175,000 tickets. If there's anything you like you could get something below the counter, or get some or one our special prizes up here at the shelf." When told, the 5 siblings began to look and see what they could get with the tickets they have.

After a little bit of searching with their eyes, the 5 soon had their eyes on one thing, making them look at each other as Gumball asked. "We know what to get now, right?" His Brothers and Sisters began to agree with by nodding as Gumball pointed at the top of the shelf. "How many tickets do each of those including that cost?"

Later

At the front of Daisy's Danish Dinery, the Watterson's were heading back to their car to head back home after having a good day as while they were, the 5 siblings were each holding a box each containing some sort of device, with Dante holding a larger box with both of his tails as once at the car Nicole opened the back door for the 5 telling them with a happy tone.

"Come on kids, the sooner you're in the car the sooner you can try out the prizes you won at home, and the sooner will be having burgers and fries for dinner." Upon hearing this Richard out of the blur, went through the car window like a dog excited to go to the park, right into the passenger seat as he waited patiently for the family to get in, which they did.

Once inside Nicole soon went around and entered the driver's side, sitting in the seat before turning on the car and putting in drive, allowing them to head back home as time is reaching the night.

Later

After a drive back home the Watterson's began to enter their home with the 5 heading over to the TV, including Richard who plopped onto the couch to watch while Nicole heads into the kitchen, before poking her head out from the kitchen door as she asked. "Richard, want to help me with the burgers? You can sample the first one after it's made."

"Ohh!" Richard said as he jumped from the couch. "Sure thing Nicole. Leave the burgers and condiment sauces to me!" He told her pointing a finger up as he ran into the kitchen following his wife, while they're busy in the kitchen the 5 were opening what they each got, revealing to be a Virtual Reality headset, which is each a different color starting from blue, red, yellow, green, and purple.

After taking them out they then began to set up the console they took out of its box, which automatically has a game in it, after turning it on they began to put the headsets on as while they did Lexy asked curiously. "Guys are you sure we can play the VR. A lot of people have been saying that it can cause blindness if we play."

"Don't worry Sis, that's just a false warning that tries to take the fun out from video games like these. There's nothing to worry about." After telling her, Gumball then put his headset on as Dante told her while putting his on next as well. "Yeah, I mean my eyes were damaged before, but that won't happen since...You all know." After telling her while pointing to his left eye, he then put the headset on.

Lexy looked at her Brothers and Sisters as both Darwin and Anais put on their headsets last with Lexy looking down at her headset before shrugging with a smile as she put it on, soon after doing so, the colored lights of their headsets came on, showing that the game is on.

Inside of the game

As a bright beam of light came into the screen the 5 began to look around their surroundings finding themselves in what looked to be a level in the game, which looks like Elmore but under attack by enemies, making them look amazement as Gumball said. "Whoa, this is so real."

"I know, it's like we're in Elmore again...But it's...Under attack?"

They all looked at Elmore seeing the personages running in fear from the abnormalities attacking them, which either looked like green blobs, automata's, or organic biohazards, seeing this, the 5 Watterson's looked at one another as Anais told them. "I think we're supposed to save our town."

"But with what? We don't have any weapons?" Gumball said before some objects fell from the sky, revealing to be weapons as Dante told them while going down. "Now we do. I call the razors." He picked up two blades into his hands as the others began getting their weapons too. "Oh, I call the Trident!"

Darwin said picking up the said weapon as Gumball picks up a pair of nunchucks while his twin grabbed a Spiked Shield and Anais grabbed the Ray Gun, soon posing with the weapons of their choice. "Should we just start the game instead of posing like we're in a movie sequence?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to get crumps staying this way." Gumballs said as they broke their poses and began running towards the monsters who noticed and began going after them to attack as they began to fight.

2nd Person View

As the 5 Watterson's go through the game they're in, attacking the monsters and machines that attack them as Lexy used her Shield to block a couple of attacks before knocking them back, causing some damage with the spikes sticking out on her weapon as the others attack with Anais blasting away some of the monsters either blowing them to bits or evaporating them to nothingness.

"Great shot Sis!" Lexy told Anais and continued fighting as their Brothers were beating some of the enemies with their Sisters help while making it through Elmore with Gumball whacking enemies in the head, Darwin stabbing or flushing away the monsters and Dante slicing them into stacks of jelly, nuts & bolts, or pork chops.

After a couple of enemies, the 5 soon made it to the middle of town which they weren't able to go any further as the ground shook. "I'm guessing this is the boss level," Lexy said as they quaked before watching as a large mechanical blob appeared, with the outer body made of the blob with its bones being an exoskeleton, giving a disoriented shout, seeing this the 5 prepared themselves as they were ready to fight before they could.

"Kids stop playing right now, dinner is done."

Hearing this the 5 stopped as Gumball paused the game where they're at and asked. "Take a break and get some burgers, everyone?" The 4 began to agree as they soon put their headsets down and began to head to the kitchen to get their dinner and eat together with their parents, as a family.


End file.
